


Bird of Prey

by what_thc_fuck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_thc_fuck/pseuds/what_thc_fuck
Summary: See inside the mind of Captain Levi as he takes down a titan.  Sometimes the title of Humanity's Strongest isn't as deserved as it seems.





	Bird of Prey

He pulled the trigger, launching the cable, the hook embedding itself into the brick. The hiss of the escaping gas was music to his ears, propelling the Captain into the air, the wind rushing past so quickly the tips of his hair nipped sharply at his skin. With delicate fingerings, Humanity’s Strongest pushed a button and pulled a different trigger, commanding his equipment to dance in midair. It was as if he was a musician, his ODM gear his instrument, and this was his solo performance. 

Levi made brief contact with the wall, taking a few step forward on the vertical surface, almost defying the act of gravity as his hawk like eyes scanned the horizon, selecting his next target. A large titan roamed in the nearby vicinity, terrorizing the small town square of the simple village, the screams of its citizens echoing off the rustic stone structures. No expression came over the soldiers face and no emotion was felt at the situation, all that was needed was to get the job done. Kill the titan, remove the threat. Those were his orders. Nothing more, nothing less.

Prey now in his sights, Levi fired another cable, letting his body go limp as the sudden force of being pulled forward jerked his form towards the direction of his target. His muscles loose, but grip tight on his swords, the Captain’s body hyper extended backwards, his limbs at the mercy of the wind as he became weightless, the power of the ODM equipment transforming the soldier into a dangerous bird of prey. As Levi’s momentum leveled out, as his balanced righted itself, the hunter stiffened back up, locking his body into a fighting position, preparing himself, both mentally and physically, for the slaughter that was soon to come. 

Humanity’s Strongest soared through the air like an falcon, majestic and blood thirsty, heading towards the square, his mind thinking of only one thing, killing the titan. Levi used the buildings as stepping stones, the cables latching onto the solid structures to pull himself towards the target, jumping and skipping through the small village as if the warrior was nothing more than a small boy crossing a babbling brook. Chaos raged around the Captain, civilians screaming for salvation as they ran in terror, soldiers giving their all, fighting to keeps their wits about them as they did their best not to be eaten, but Levi heard none of that. Silence rang in his ears, his mind blocking out everything that wasn’t important. He didn’t need distractions, only the end goal, nothing else mattered. He’d barrel his way through any obstruction in his path to achieve the objective, not caring about what he destroyed, not even sparing a moment to look back at his path of destruction, having absolutely no regrets, that was the game of war. 

Pulling into the square, the giant titan wreaking havoc on the scattering piss ants below, the beast happily pawing and toying with its next snack, Humanity’s Strongest was presented with a perfect opportunity for a surprise attack and the dangerous hawk, the prime opportunist, chose that instant to make his move and strike. Soaring into the clearing with no other objects able to provide a viable anchor point, Levi fired a cable at the base of the monsters neck, the hook embedding deep into the muscle tissue. Currently the soldier was on a straight path to the titan, pulled towards the back of the abominations head, but that angle wouldn’t do. Oh no, not at all. Twitching fingers skipped along the buttons of the warriors swords, angling the gas exhaust forward and to the right. Hitting a switch and giving himself a short boost of speed, the battle skilled Captain propelled himself backward, away from the titian, his body still moving along the horizon of the 3-D plane his ODM gear provided. Gliding through the air, Levi’s sights lined up giving Humanity's Strongest the perfect runway, the soldiers impending trajectory now traveling horizontally across the beasts nape. 

Yes. That would do nicely.

Levi took a selfish moment, closing his eyes and calming his nerves, letting out an exhale of air as the hunter focused his mind, focused on the kill. All this took a fraction of a second, but it was a ritual the Captain had adopted before each run, a good luck charm of sorts, insurance he would come back alive. It was only a matter of time before the odds caught up to him, Levi sure his death lay in the hands of a titan, a titan that was still out there somewhere, waiting for him, waiting to crush his bones into dust, but today wasn’t that day, not if Humanity’s Strongest could help it. 

Having gained enough ground between him and his kill, knowing from experience he was far enough away to obtain the speed needed to slice through the tough skin, the Captain pulled the trigger, reeling in the ODM cable at maximum speed. The sudden change in direction, the sudden increase in momentum caused the soldiers body to jerk violently, but the expert hunter used that to his advantage. Flipping his blades, moving into position for his patented and unique style, one sword forward the other one back, Levi locked his muscles into place, ready for the next phase of his attack. He needed to wait, he needed to be patient for acting too soon could spoil the strike, could ruin the kill. No, he needed to hold out. Just a little bit longer, just a little bit closer, just a little bit...

NOW!

Crossing into the green, his gut telling him now was the time, Levi rolled his shoulder towards the titan with all his might, simultaneously hitting the exhaust on the same side throwing the Captain in to violent spin. The hunters body whirled about in the air, the placement of his weapons turning the man into a spinning vortex of death. Gaining even more speed while he spun, Humanity’s Strongest soon felt resistance against his grip, letting soldier know he hit his target. That was the sign and Levi pushed his arms forward with his remaining strength, slicing through the nape, blood from the beast erupting from the deep, critical wound, covering its reaper in the crimson liquid.

Now at the end of his cable, the Captain’s feet touched the shoulder of the slain titan for a moment as the soldier pressed new commands into his gear, the trajectory already chosen before he touched down. Launching a cable into the building behind him, Levi was pulled backward, his narrowed, calculating eyes watching as his prey fell to the ground, steam already starting to billow out from the rapidly decaying monster. It took no time at all for the hunter’s feet come into contact with the solid surface of brick, the predatory hawk perching high on the wall, talons still dripping with blood, boiling blood that warmed the warriors skin as it evaporated into nothingness. It was a welcoming feeling, a sign of purpose, of meaning, of accomplishment, and it was this moment the Captain truly lived for. What he lived for wasn’t the win of the overall battle, it wasn’t the hope of ending the war, it wasn’t the idea of gaining ground in the survival of humanity, no... it was the victory of the kill. Simple, straightforward and narrow minded. If only the world knew their greatest hope, their appointed savior really, honestly, didn’t give a shit about them, that Humanity's Strongest was nothing more than the same cruel and vicious monster he had become famous for slaying, the only difference was he just happened to be on their side of the line.


End file.
